


none of the right words

by groove_bunker



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Gen, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail found out then that her fancy degree meant nothing anymore. Even she didn’t have the words to tell Myka that eventually, everything was going to be alright. </p>
<p>Set after 4x15: Instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	none of the right words

Abigail was the first to ask her about it. Not the first to notice, not by a long shot, but the first one with enough courage (or stupidity, as she later thought) to ask.

Pete had noticed months ago, when he was called from a payphone in a bar 30 miles away to come and collect her because she couldn’t drive for the 5th time in the last two weeks. And the next day, without saying anything, he drove  her to pick her car up after work, only for her to do it again two days later. He was the one most qualified (admittedly only with experience, not a fancy college degree like Abigail) to talk to her about it, but at the same time, he knew how it felt to want to drown in something that wasn’t your own emotions. He didn’t want to lecture her and be called a hypocrite. It might only make things worse.

Artie found her one day, staring at a puddle of vomit on the floor, completely dazed. He’d cleaned it up, taken her back to his office and sat her down in front of him. Only then did he realise that he had no idea what to say to her. He wanted to be angry, wanted to tell her how dangerous it was to not be in complete control of her faculties when working in the Warehouse but he knew what it was like to suffer heartbreak, and knew that it had done worse things to lesser agents than Myka Bering. So instead, he let her lay down on the couch and sleep it off, watching her carefully for the rest of the day.

Claudia noticed that the bottle of vodka she’d secreted in the back of her cupboard (her last birthday present from Leena) in the kitchen had been replaced with an IOU in Myka’s perfectly neat handwriting. Later, she saw Myka in the library, sobbing into a glass of wine, the bottle next to her only half full. She wanted to wrap the older woman up in her arms, tell her it was going to be ok, but suddenly, she didn’t have the words because she knew they were lies. And that was the last thing Myka needed. So she crept back out and left, going to find Pete and wondering what they were going to do about her.

She tried to lie to Steve when they were on a retrieval together. She knew she shouldn’t have done it, but the lies came quicker than truths these days. He didn’t need to ask anyway, he could smell the vodka on her breath as she came upstairs to their hotel room at 1 in the morning. That wasn’t the first time Steve had seen her angry, but it was the worst. She threw things, screaming unintelligibly at him. In the morning, she apologised and he couldn’t find the words to talk to her about it. Steve spoke to Claudia when they returned and Claudia had no trouble believing him. The Myka they knew and loved was imploding in on herself.

Abigail had watched Myka crumble and lose control. She’d wondered why no one else had said anything. And then she realised that there were no words for them to say. They loved her but they couldn’t drag her out of the black hole that she was intent on falling into. And that was taking as much of a toll on them as Myka’s actions were on her. So one day, she found the other woman, sitting on the kitchen counter, a bottle of wine in her hand. And she said something.

“Myka, why are you doing this to yourself?”

Maybe she shouldn’t have been so surprised when Myka threw the bottle to the floor and started sobbing. Abigail found out then that her fancy degree meant nothing anymore. Even she didn’t have the words to tell Myka that eventually, everything was going to be alright.

 

 


End file.
